


1 Corinthians 13:4-8

by yourstruly614



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Chronic Illness, M/M, Priests, Romance
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourstruly614/pseuds/yourstruly614
Summary: Napagpasyahan ni Baekhyun na sulitin ang natitirang oras niya at gawin ang mga bagay na nais niyang gawin hanggang sa makilala niya si Chanyeol ng makasabay niya ito sa biyahe. Parang biglang ayaw niya ng umalis . Di pa pala siya ready mamatay.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1 Corinthians 13:4-8

**Author's Note:**

> Biglang pumasok sa isip habang nakikipagdigma sa masamang espiritu at umiilag sa lumilipad na ipis sa loob ng banyo ng alas-dose ng gabi.
> 
> I Miss You ni Kim Bum Soo sana ang title neto bilang ayan ang pinapakinggan ko habang sinusulat ko to but I decided na mag-stick sa original title.
> 
> di ako mahilig mag-proofread -_-

"We are gathered here today in the sight of God to celebrate one of life's greatest moments - the joining of two hearts…" simula ng pari sa kasalang iyon. Ngumiti si Baekhyun ng tumingin siya kay Chanyeol at saktong tiningnan rin siya nito ng may pagmamahal.

Napahinga siya ng malalim. Sinong maga-akalang sa kasalan din na iyon sila mauuwi.

Tipid siyang ngumiti at tuluyan ng naglaho ang boses ng nagsasalitang pari sa harapan niya ng magbalik tanaw siya sa nakaraan.

\---

"I'M SORRY, Baekhyun pero ang huling pag-asa na lang na pwede natin gawin ngayon ay hintayin ang heart donor mo." sabi ng doctor niya sa kaniya.

Nakaratay na naman siya sa hospital bed na iyon pagkatapos niyang isugod sa hospital ng manikip na naman ang dibdib niya.

Dahan dahan siyang huminga ng malalim ngunit kakatwang maayos na ang paghinga niya. Napatingin siya ulit sa pacemaker na nakakabit sa kaniya. Sabi ng doktor niya inaayos daw nun ang heartbeat niya kaya nakakahinga na siya ulit ng normal pero hindi pa rin sagot para mamuhay ng normal.

Ngumiti siya sa doktor niya. "I'll live doc, lalaban ako hanggang sa makakuha na tayo ng donor para sa akin." 

Masuyo siyang ngitian ng matandang doktor. "Stay positive Baekhyun, always remember na wag gumawa ng makakasama ng loob mo, okay?" paalala nito.

Tumango siya dito. 

"You may rest now, babalik ako after an hour aasikasuhin ko lang ang ibang pasyente ko, okay?"

"Sure doc!" matamis na ngiti ang binigay niya dito saka ito lumabas.

Kinapa niya ang dibdib at marahang tinapik.

"You'll live, Baekhyun! Mabubuhay ka..trust Him! God is giving the hardest battle to His bravest and strongest soldier, right?" alo niya sa sarili saka napatingin sa crucifix na nakasabit sa may kwarto niya. Nakatulugan na niya ang isipang iyon.

\--

"FATHER ROD, bakasyon ko na po sa makalawa, isang buwan po ako mawawala." balita niya sa matandang pari na nagkakape sa labas ng seminaryo.

Tumingin ito sa kaniya. "Naka-impake ka na ba ng mga gamit mo, brother Chanyeol?" malamyos na tanong nito sa kaniya.

Tumango si Chanyeol. "Opo father! nasabihan ko na rin po ang mga bagong sakristan ng dapat nilang gawin." sabi niya.

Napatango-tango din ito saka ngumiti sa kaniya. "Handa ka na ba?" tanong nito sa kaniya.

Ngumiti lang siya dito. "Opo father..kasama naman talaga to sa pagiging seminarista diba?"

Natawa ang pari at tinapik ang balikat niya. "Basta ang lagi mong tatandaan maluwag Niyang tatanggapin ang anumang maging desisyon mo."

Tipid lang siyang ngumiti. "Bata pa lang po ako pagiging pari na ang gusto ko."

"Kaya kasama sa inyong misyon ang paglabas ng seminaryo para malaman ninyo ang totoong tinitibok ng puso ninyo at malaman ang purpose ninyo."

Natahimik siya. "Ang pagiging pari lang ang alam kong purpose ko dito."

Ngumiti ang pari. "Soon Chanyeol..malalaman mo ang purpose mo sa pagkakataong hindi mo inaasahan."

"Pero pano father kung..kung dumating ang isang araw na ayaw ko na po pala magpari? na nagbago ang gusto ko sa loob ng isang buwan? mapapatawad ho ba po ako ng Diyos?"

Tumingin ang pari sa kaniya. "Ang Diyos ay pag-ibig, Chanyeol. Hindi Siya mapagtanim ng galit o sama ng loob. Siya pa rin ang nag-iisang Diyos na uunawain ka at paulit-ulit kang papatawarin kaya alam kong maiintindihan Niya ang anumang desisyong gagawin mo. Basta ang lagi mong tatandaan--"

"Sundin ang puso at makakabuti para sa nakakarami." pagtatapos niya sa sasabihin sana nito.

Natawa ang pari. "Tama! tama hijo. Lagi mong sundin ang puso mo at kung saan ka magiging masaya." sabi pa nito saka tumayo ay iniwan na siya roon.

Siya naman ay napatango-tango na lang habang pinagmamasdan ang pagbubukang-liwayway.

\---

“SIGURADO ka na ba talaga sa plano mong to anak?” tanong ng mama niya sa kaniya habang nagiimpake siya ng gamit niya. Sinara niya ang zipper ng bag pack niya saka hinarap ang mama niya. Nakita niyang nakatingin din ito sa dalawang bag na dadalhin niya. 

“Ma, napag-usapan na natin to at pumayag ka na..”

“Oo nga anak kaso di ko maiwasang hindi mag-alala. Hindi ka sanay magbiyahe, wala kang kasama baka—“

Natawa siya. “Ma, relax ka lang! Mag-iingat ako, walang mangyayari sa akin.” paninigurado niya dito. 

Tumango ang mama niya ngunit bakas pa rin ang pagaalala sa mukha nito. “Basta lagi mo kong i-text ha? Kung anuman ang mangyari tumawag ka agad.”

Ngumiti siya sa mama niya. “Oo naman ma, lagi po akong tatawag sa inyo. H’wag na kayo mag-alala okay?” masuyong sabi niya sa mama niya saka niyakap ito.

First time niyang mag-travel mag-isa. Napakatagal na paalamanan ang ginawa niya sa mama niya bago siya nito payagan umalis. Naiintindihan naman ni Baekhyun kung bakit pero simula ng malaman niya ang kondisyon ng puso niya ay mas nabuo sa isipan niyang maging masaya at bumuo ng masasayang memories.

Hindi man ako mabuhay ng matagal at least mamamatay naman akong masaya...

\---

"MAG-IINGAT ka Baekhyun ha? Kapag may probleman tumawag ka kaagad." sabi pa ng mama niya sa kabilang linya habang naghihintay siya sa terminal ng bus papuntang Batangas. 

"Opo mag-iingat po ako." nakangiting sagot niya dito at tiningnan ang papel na hawak niya.

Things I Want To Do Before I Die…

"Ma nandito na po yung bus update kita kapag nakarating na ako, okay?" paalam niya dito at dali-dali ng tumayo bitbit ang bag niya.

Dahil sa pagmamadali ay di niya napansin ang makakasalubong niyang lalaki na mukhang pasakay rin ng bus na sasakyan niya kaya ang ending nagkabungguan sila.

"Naku sorry, sorry…" hinging paumanhin nito saka siya inalalayan at pinulot ang gamit niyang nalaglag.

"No, it's fine..sorry din di ako nakatingin." sabi ni Baekhyun sa lalaki. Napatanga pa siya ng tuluyang makita ang lalaki sa harapan niya.

Lihim niyang nakapa ang dibdib ng maramdaman niya ang pagbilis ng tibok ng puso niya ng magtama ang mga mata nila ng lalaki.

"Are you okay?" nakita niya ang paga-alala sa mukha nito. 

Tumango siya sa lalaki. "Yeah, thank you." sabi niya at matamis na nginitian ito. Ito naman ang tila natulala sa kaniya.

Kinuha na niya ang gamit niya saka nauna ng tumalikod sa lalaki.

Weird…

\---

PAAKYAT na rin sana si Chanyeol ng bus ng mapansin ang papel na naiwan sa kamay niya na sigurado siyang kasama sa mga gamit ng nakabungguan niya. Wala sa loob na binuklat niya iyon at nanlaki ang mga mata sa mga nakalagay.

Things I Want To Do Before I Die…

Baekhyun Agape Byun's bucketlist 

"Oh, aalis na!! Batangas, batangas!!!" nagulat siya ng marinig ang sigaw ng konduktor kaya dali-dali niyang tinakbo ang bus at sumakay.

"Sa likod boss…" untag nito ngunit di na niya pinansin dahil abala ang mga mata niya sa paghahanap sa lalaking nakabungguan niya. Hanggang sa makita niya itong tahimik na nakaupo sa pandalawahang upuan sa may likod at tabi ng bintana. Mabilis siyang lumapit dito, mabuti na lang at bakante pa ang tabi nito.

"Hi.." untag niya dito. Nakita niya ang gulat at pamumula ng pisngi nito ng makita siya.

Cute...

"H-hi…" sagot nito saka umayos ng upo para makaupo siya sa tabi nito.

"Bakasyon?" tanong ni Chanyeol sa katabi.

"Uh, yes. Ikaw?" nahihiyang tanong nito.

Tumango lang din siya saka ngumiti. "Nga pala, I assume this is yours? Nalaglag mo yata kanina…" sabi niya dito at pinakita papel na hawak niya.

Nakita niyang nanlaki ang mata nito at agad na kinuha sa kaniya pagkatapos magpasalamat.

"Sorry binasa ko…"

Napatingin sa kaniya ang katabi at ngumit lang ng tipid "It's fine." 

Ngumiti lang din si Chanyeol dito. "Uhm, Chanyeol nga pala. Chanyeol Ezekel Park." pagpapakilala niya dito.

Napatingin ito sa kaniya at sa nakalahad niyang kamay, akala niya di nito tatanggapin, ibaba na lang sana niya ang kamay ng bigla nito iyong tinanggap at ngumiti sa kaniya ng matamis.

"Nice to meet you, Chanyeol. I'm Baek--"

"Baekhyun.. Baekhyun Agape Byun?" sansala niya sasabihin sana nito.

Narinig niyang natawa ito. Siya naman ay natulala ng marinig ang tawa nito.

Lord, nasa langit na po ba ako?

Kung ano ang kinaganda ng ngiti nito at siya ring kinaganda ng tawa nito. Masyadong nakakahawa ang ganda ng ngiti. Masarap sa tengang pakinggan ang tawa nito.

"Binasa mo nga…" komento nito sa kaniya na ikinaputol ng pagkakatulala niya kay Baekhyun.

Nahihiyang napakamot siya sa batok dahil sa hiya. Baka akalain nito napaka-chismoso niya.

"Sorry, di ko sinasadyang mabasa.."

Natawa na naman ito. "No, it's fine. Thank you kasi binalik mo sa akin to, Chanyeol." malumanay na sabi naman ni Baekhyun.

Napatingin siya dito, nakatingin na ito sa bintana. "Ahh pwedeng magtanong?"

Bumaling naman si Baekhyun sa kaniya. "Oo naman…"

"Ahh..curious lang ako bakit...bakit ka may ganyan?"

Narinig niyang natawa si Baekhyun sa kaniya saka nagsalita. "Adult Congenital Heart Disease…"

"Ha?" Napatanga siya dito ng di agad niya naintindihan ang sinabi ng katabi.

Ngumiti ito sa kaniya. "May sakit ako, sa puso..that's why I made this bucketlist para kung sakaling..kung sakaling hindi na ako magtagal at hindi ko na mahintay yung heart donor ko wala akong pagsisisihan kasi nagawa ko na yung mga gusto kong gawin…" paliwanag nito sa kaniya.

Tuluyan na siyang natulala dahil sa sinabi nito. Kung titingnan mo ay mukhang namang healthy ito, ang ganda ng ngiti na para bang walang sakit na iniinda.

"Oy, Chanyeol okay ka lang?" tawag pansin nito sa kaniya. Nakita niya ang pag-aalala sa mukha nito.

Napatingin siyang muli sa katabi at ngumiti dito. "Ang tapang mo." wala sa loob na nasambit niya kay Baekhyun.

Katulad kanina ay ngumiti lang ito ng matamis sa kaniya. "Kailangan kong maging matapang kasi gusto ko pang mabuhay. Gusto ko pang i-share ang pag-ibig na mayron ako." masuyong sambit nito sa kaniya.

Dahil sa narinig ay tuluyan na siyang ngumiti dito.

"Malalaman mo ang purpose mo sa pagkakataong hindi mo inaasahan, hijo. Doon susubukan ng Panginoon ang puso mo." naalala niya ang sinabi ni Father Rod sa kaniya sa huli nilang pag-uusap.

"Fine, let's be friends then. Sabi mo gusto mong makipag-friends sa stranger diba, nakasulat dyan sa listahan mo."

Natawa lang ito sa kaniya. "But you should stick with me sa buong bakasyon, friends should be together lagi."

"Gusto mong samahan kitang matupad ang bucketlist mo?" hindi niya alam kung saan nanggaling ang lakas ng loob niyang itanong iyon pero huli na ng maawat niya ang sarili.

Napatingin sa kaniya si Baekhyun. "Hwag na, kaya ko na ang sarili ko, baka makaistorbo ako." sabi nito.

"Nasa bakasyon rin ako eh, wala akong bucketlist ng katulad sayo. Hindi rin ako matatahimik kung hahayaan kitang mag-isa." sagot na lang niya sa pag-asang papayag ito.

"Bakit ka pala magbabakasyon?" 

"Seminarista ako.." sagot ni Chanyeol

Nanlaki ang mata ni Baekhyun. "Magpapari ka?"

"Yes pero nakabakasyon nga ako kasi hinahanap ko ang sarili ko." natatawang sagot niya sa katabi.

Napatango-tango ito sa kaniya. "Sige na nga…"

"Pumapayag ka ng joint partner tayo?" namimilog ang mata ni Chanyeol sa tuwa.

"Oo. Tulungan mo kong matupad ang nasa bucket list ko at..."

Napakunut-noo si Chanyeol.

"At tutulungan din kitang mahanap mo ang sarili mo." sagot nito at ngumiti sa kaniya ng matamis sabay kindat.

Iyon na naman ang tila nagkakantahang mga anghel sa tuwing nakikita niya ang ngiti nito.

In that very moment, may piping bulong sa puso niya na nahanap na niya ang purpose niya sa buhay.

\--

"HEY! malamig dito baka mahamugan ka, hindi ba masama to sayo?" untag ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun ng makita niya ito sa may dalampasigan habang nalatingala sa langit.

Nilagay ni Chanyeol ang dalang balabal kay Baekhyun at tumabi sa binata. Isa sa mga bucketlist nito ay pumunta ng dalampasigan habang tinitingnan ang mga bituin.

Tumingin si Baekhyun sa kaniya at nginitian siya ng matamis. "Thank you, Chanyeol." malambing na sabi nito at niyakap ang balabal. Iyon na naman ang pakiramdam na gustong matulala ni Chanyeol dito lalo na kapag nginingitian siya nito. Di niya alam na ganun din ang dating niya kay Baekhyun sa mga nakalipas na araw na magkasama sila. 

It's been a week ng magkakilala sila nito and that was the best seven days of his life. 

"Do you know how many stars in the milky way galaxy?" biglang tanong ni Baekhyun sa kaniya habang nakatingin sa langit. Napatingin din tuloy siya sa langit. Ang daming bituin doon.

"Uhm, I don't have any idea..millions?"

Ngumiti si Baekhyun. "Billions..billions of stars…"

Napa-whoa si Chanyeol sa narinig. 

"And there's also Andromeda Galaxy that has trillion of stars." sabi ni Baekhyun habang nakangiti sa langit.

"God is really amazing. His works are majestic! Imagine, ang daming tao sa mundo pero lahat tayo kilala Niya. God knows my name in the middle of these trillions of stars." bulong na sabi pa nito.

And there's Chanyeol na napatingin sa katabi. Nakita niya ang malamyos na ngiti sa labi ni Baekhyun habang pinagmamasdan ang langit na puno ng bituin. Sa klase ng mundong nakalakhan niya hindi na bago sa kaniya ang mga taong solid ang tiwala sa Diyos. Hindi na rin bago sa kaniya ang mga taong madaling kwestiyunin ang Diyos sa mga maling nangyayari sa buhay nila. But Baekhyun, sa kabila ng malubhang sakit nito nananatili pa rin ang tiwala nito and that what makes him different in Chanyeol's eyes. His faith makes him stand out sa mga mata niya.

"Hindi mo ba kinuwestiyon ang Diyos dahil sa sakit mo?" biglang tanong niya rito.

Napatingin ito sa kaniya at umiling. "Never. Ni minsan hindi ko kinuwestiyon ang Diyos dahil nahihirapan ako. Despite of my condition I still believe in Him. I know I'm one of His miracles someday." sabi pa nito sa kaniya.

Natulala lang si Chanyeol sa narinig. 

Wow, Baekhyun's faith in God is really powerful. Huli na para mapigilan ang sarili niya ng hawakan niya ang kamay at pisngi ni Baekhyun.

Napatingin ito sa kaniya at ngumiti. "Why?"

Ngumiti siya dito. "I'm so proud of you. I know God is proud of you because you're a fighter." sabi niya dito.

"Kailangan kong lumaban kasi gusto ko pang mabuhay, Chan. Para sa mga taong mahal ko.." sabi nito at naging malamlam ang matang tumingin sa kaniya.

"And you will live, Baek." nakangiting sagot naman niya habang hindi hinihiwalayan ng tingin ang magandang mukha nito.

They stared at each other at huli na ng marealize ni Chanyeol ng unti-unting bumaba ang mukha niya para halikan ang binata. The moment their lips meet alam niya sa sarili niya na nahanap na niya ang totoong gusto niya.

Doon sa tabi ni Baekyun.

Ngumiti lang sila sa isa't isa ng maghiwalay ang mga labi nila. Sapat na ang mga ngiting iyon para maiparamdam nila ang totoong nararamdaman nila ng mga oras na iyon.

No words, only their heartbeats.

Kinabig ni Chanyeol si Baekyun at inihilig ang ulo nito sa dibdib niya saka niyakap mula sa likod, humilig din ang binata sa kaniya at hinawakan ang kamay niya.

\---

"BAEK! Hang in there, malapit na tayo sa ospital, B!" alo ni Chanyeol sa binata na nakahiga sa strecher at may oxygen. Mamamasyal sana sila ng binata ng bigla na lang niyang maabutan ito sa kwarto na namimilipit sa sakit at nahihirapang huminga. Mahigpit na kumapit lang si Baekhyun sa kamay niya.

"I'm here, B. Hindi kita iiwan..nandito lang ako, please don't sleep, malapit na tayo.." nanginginig ang boses na sabi niya dito at hinigpitan ang hawak sa kamay ng binata. Hinaplos ng libreng kamay niya ang noo nito saka hinalikan.

Ilang sandali pa at nakarating na sila sa ospital, agad na dinala sa emergency room ang binata, siya naman ay tinawagan ang magulang nito gamit ang phone ng binata at sinabi ang nangyari. Nanghihinang napasandal na lang siya sa pader habang naghihintay ng update kay Baekhyun.

Hours later ay dumating na rin ang mama ni Baekhyun at sinabi nitong may donor na for Baekhyun. Dali-daling inayos ang operasyon nito kasama ang family doktor ng mga Byun para sa medical history ng binata.

Habang nagkakagulo ang lahat ay namalayan na lang niya ang sariling umiiyak at nagmamakaawa habang nakaluhod sa chapel ng ospital.

"Alam kong wala akong karapatang mag-demand Sa Inyo pagkatapos na unahin ko ang pansarili kong kaligayahan ng makilala ko si Baekhyun…"

"..S-sorry sa lahat ng pagkukulang at kasalanan ko Sa Inyo. But knowing and loving Baekhyun is one of the best decisions in my life. Nang makilala ko si Baekhyun, nalaman ko na ang purpose ko sa buhay..At iyon ay ang mahalin siya.." halos hindi na maintindihan ang mga sinasabi niya sa sobrang iyak niya. Wala na siyang pakialam kung sobrang lakas ng iyak niya ng mga oras na iyon. Hinding-hindi siya magsasawang magmakaawa sa Diyos para sa buhay ni Baekhyun. Para sa buhay ng taong mahal niya.

"K-kaya please po Lord, nagmamakaawa ako Sa Inyo..pagalingin Ninyo po ang kaligayahan ko. Pagalingin Ninyo po si Baekhyun. He deserves to live, he has so much love to give. I'll do everything para po kay Baekhyun. I'll stand with my promise to You pero please huwag Ninyo po siyang papabayaan. Huwag Ninyo po siyang kunin sa akin, Lord…"

Hindi niya alam kung ilang oras na siyang umiiyak at nagdadasal, naramdaman na lang niya ang isang tapik sa balikat niya. Nalingunan niya si Mama Byun na may masuyong ngiti sa kaniya.

"Tapos na ang operasyon, Chanyeol. The operation went well. Nasa ICU na siya." balita nito sa kaniya habang nakangiti pa rin sa kaniya at halatang galing din sa iyak.

Halos matumba si Chanyeol ng tumayo dahil nanginginig ang tuhod niya sa tagal ng pagkakaluhod niya. Ngunit sapat na ang balitang iyon para kahit makahinga siya ng maluwag.

Ligtas na si Baekhyun. 

Naiiyak na napatingin siya sa crucifix na na naroon at may masayang ngiti. 

"Thank you, Lord..." anas na sabi niya dito habang may luha pang lumalandas sa pisngi niya.

Tinupad Mo ang hiling ko. It's about time na tuparin ko rin ang pangako ko.

\---

Present Day

"And I now pronounce you as one…" nakangiting sabi ng pari na nagpabalik ng diwa ni Baekhyun sa kasalukuyan. Humarap si Baekhyun sa taong sinumpa niyang mamahalin habambuhay. Rinig niya ang masayang palakpakan na dumalo sa kasalang iyon lalo na ng maramdaman niya ang magaan na paghalik nito sa mga labi niya.

"Congratulations, Baekhyun." narinig niyang sabi ng paring nagkasal sa kanila ng makalabas na sila ng simbahan habang hawak ang kamay ng asawa niya.

Ngumiti siya ng matamis dito. "Thank you..Father Chanyeol." sabi niya at yumakap sa pari. 

Ngumiti si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun at mahigpit na niyakap ang lalaking unang minahal. Sinulyapan ni Chanyeol ang napangasawa ni Baekyun saka nginitian at kinamayan ito pagkatapos batiin.

"Congratulations! Alaagan mo si Baekhyun ha!" sabi niya rito.

Nakangiting tumango lang ito sa kaniya. "Yes, father! Aalagaan at mamahalin ko siya katulad ng pagmamahal mo sa kaniya." sabi nito na di naman tago dito ang naging relasyon nila ng binata.

Natawa lang si Chanyeol. Ilang sandali pa ay nagpaalam na rin ang bagong kasal para sa reception.

Sa huling pagkakataon ay nagtama ang mga mata nila ni Chanyeol at ngumiti sa isa't isa. Kumaway siya rito at gumanti rin ito ng kaway at masayang ngiti sa kaniya. 

Napahinga si Baekhyun ng maluwag saka ngumiti habang inaalala ang naging relasyon at pinagdaanan nila ni Chanyeol..

Ang kwento nila ang buhay na patotoong hindi lahat ng happy ending ay nagkakatuluyan ang dalawang bida, dahil minsan sapat ng mahal nila ang isa't isa para masabing masaya ang naging kwento nila. At sa tingin niya, iyon ang pinakamagandang love story sa lahat.

Selfless, God centered..and unconditional love..

At iyon ang nangyari sa kanila ni Chanyeol. His first love and soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> Perstaym kong magsulat ng ganito so please patawarin ninyo ang anumang pagkakamaling mababasa sa kwento.
> 
> Ang anumang komento ay buong puso kong tatanggapin! Let's spread love and positivity!


End file.
